Journal télévisé
by Narcotik
Summary: Le journal de 20 heures présenté par les persos de fire emblem 7, vous vous êtes déjà demandé à quoi ça ressemblerait? Un élément de reponse dans cette fic. attention, y a du shounenai!


Alors, attention. C'est un truc complètement idiot, ça part dans tous les sens, mais je me suis vraiment marrée. J'espère que vous allez bien rire en la lisant, vous aussi. Vous inquiétez pas, j'oublie pas mon autre fic...mais c'est pour vous faire patienter.

Couples: HectorxLyn, RathxWil (enfin, sous-entendu, en tout cas), RavenxLucius, un tout ptit peu de JaffarxNino (une phrase, tu parles), MatthewxGuy (indémodable!), ErkxPriscilla, LegaultxHeath sous-entendu aussi, et j'crois que c'est tout (mais c'est déjà pas mal.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est l'heure du journal de 20 heures! Lyndis, Hector, c'est à vous...

Lyn: Bonsoir, merci de votre fidélité, et bonsoir à vous, Hector.

Hector: Bonsoir, Lyn. L'annonce des titres, pour commencer, une information assez chargée ce soir, n'est-ce pas, Lyn...

Lyn: Oui, c'est exact, Hector.

Hector: Vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui...

Lyn-commence à rougir-: Hum, oui, bon, merci...premier titre, une série de...

Hector-petit coeur à côté du visage et regard langoureux-: C'est quoi, votre parfum?

Lyn-se cache derrière ses feuilles-: Euuh...premier titre, donc...

Hector: Vous êtes libre, samedi?

Lyn-se lève-: Aaaah! J'en ai assez! C'est tous les soirs pareil! Je démissionne!

Hector-poursuit Lyn qui commence à partir-: Attendez! Lyn! Revenez! Vous m'avez toujours pas dit votre parfum...

CLAC!

Rath (cadreur): Hé...qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Wil (cadreur stagiaire): J'en sais rien...y a pas de remplaçant?

Heath (mec qui apporte le café): Et deux expressos, deux!

Rath-se tourne vers Heath, un petit sourire aux lèvres-: Maintenant, si.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath-derrière le bureau du présentateur, les deux expressos encore dans la main-: Euuuuuh...qu'est-ce que je fais, là?

Wil-souffle de derrière sa caméra-: Tu lis les feuilles! Rien d'autre que lire les feuilles!

Heath: Bon...euh...alors, euh...slon ap a!uas aun...(1)

Rath-chuchote-: Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Wil-souffle à Heath: Tes feuilles! Tu les tiens à l'envers!

Heath-tourne ses feuilles dans le bon sens-: Aaaah oui! Désolé!...J'me disais, aussi...

Rath-met sa main sur son visage-: Oulàlà...il en tient une sacrée couche, celui-là...

Heath: Alors...euh...premier titre...une série de vols a été déclarée dans le quartier est de la ville...ce serait un professionel, aucune trace n'a été retrouvée...on soupçonne grandement le "Blackfang", mafia locale, d'être impliqué dans l'affaire...voici un portrait robot de...hé! Mais j'le connais, ce type!

Wil-ébahi-: Hein?

Heath: Mais ouais! Il était chez moi hier! Même qu'il m'a...-rougit-...hum! Je file au comissariat! débrouillez-vous sans moi!

CLAC!

Rath: Eeeet m-rde...

Wil: On fait quoi maintenant?

Erk (régisseur): On peut mettre un interlude, en attendant, si vous voulez...

Wil: Bonne idée...

Priscilla (assistante régisseur): Je mets quoi?

Erk: Ce que tu veux...de toute façon, quoi que tu choisisses, ce sera super...j'ai confiance...

Priscilla-rougit-: Merci, chéri...

Rath-las: Pff...jeunes mariés...

Wil: En plus, les présentateurs des autres rubriques sont aussi en retard...

Interlude (The sound of silence, Simon & Garfunkel)

Wil: J'aime bien cette musique...

Nils, Ninian et Karel-ouvrent la porte en transpirant-: Pfff..pfff...excusez-nous...pfff...bouchons...pfff...sprint...pfff...pardon...pfff...

Arrêt de la musique

Nils: Pourquoi y avait un interlude? Il se passe quoi? Ils sont où les présentateurs?

Wil-attrape les trois arrivants-: T'occupes! Super, les trois présentateurs de la rubrique musique!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nils et Ninian-derrière leur bureau: Bonsoir, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle rubrique musique!

Karel-derrière un autre bureau (allez savoir pourquoi...) :'Soir.

Nils-se tourne vers Ninian avec un sourire radieux: Alors, ma Ninian chérie, qu'a-t-on de neuf du côté des bonnes musiques?

Ninian-se tourne vers Nils avec un sourire lumineux: Eh bien, mon Nils chéri, un nouvel album des "petits lapins chantants" est sorti dans les bacs aujourd'hui,  
le succès a été fulgurant, surtout du côté des plus jeunes, tant et si bien que le cap des dix mille albums vendus a été franchi cet après-midi! De quoi assurer à ce petit groupe prometteur un avenir brillant!

Nils: Ecoutons tout de suite un extrait!

Musique "Notre monde est un sucre d'orge" des Petits lapins chantants

Ninian-tout émue en écoutant la musique: Aaaah...ces voix, ces sons...des flûtes, du piano...j'adore...

Nils-dans le même état que sa soeur: Aaaah...j'adore ce groupe...

Karel-faisant mine de vomir: C'est nase.

Nils et Ninian-se tournant vers Karel, une légère expression de mépris sur le visage: De toute façon, toi, t'y connais rien.

Karel-petit sourire narquois: C'est pas ça, la bonne musique...LA REGIE! COUPEZ-MOI CETTE DEJECTION SONORE!

Priscilla-coupe la musique toute mignonne: Il m'fait peur, ce type...

Erk: A moi aussi...

Karel: Bon, pour les amateurs de VRAIE musique, le dernier single des "Trashed to be trash" est sorti...un extrait...

Musique "we're the worst dirty trash of the world" des Trashed to be trash

Karel-en pleine transe musicale devant la musique ultra hard: Aaaaah...c'est une tuerie, cette chanson...

Nils et Ninian-se serrent dans leurs bras l'un l'autre pour se protéger de la musique démoniaque: C'est zorrible...

Karel: Silence, les mômes.

Fin de l'extrait

Nils et Ninian-soupirent de soulagement: Et voilà, c'était les informations musicales...à demain!

Karel: Pareil.

Rath: Quoi, c'est tout?

Wil: Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Rath: Bah, on attend les autres...qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

Florina (présentatrice météo)-ouvre la porte en reprenant son souffle: B'jour...Pfff...excusez-moi...je suis...pfff...un peu...

Wil-la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase: Cool! Tu tombes bien!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petite musique du générique de la météo

Florina: Bonjour à tous, voici la météo pour demain...

Wil-chuchote à Rath: Mais...elle était pas parano, ou un truc du style? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pas eu peur quand elle nous a vus?

Rath: Elle suit une thérapie.

Wil: Ah. Ca marche bien?

Rath: Beeeeeen...

Florina: Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette météo! A demain!

Wil-se dirige inconsciemment vers Florina: Super! On sait pas comment on s'en serait sorti si tu...

Florina-fait une prise de karaté à Wil: KYAAAAA!

Rath: Des fois, y a des rechutes.

Wil-cloué au sol, les membres brisés:...M'en souviendrai.

Erk: On remet encore un interlude?

Rath-aide Wil à se relever: Ouais, ouais, vas-y.

Serra (stagiaire à l'éclairage): NON! ATTENDEZ!

Wil: Hein?

Serra-se plante au milieu du plateau: J'ai mieux à vous proposer pour les faire attendre! Ca peut que faire monter l'audimat!

Rath-las: ...Et c'est quoi?

Serra: Moi!

Wil: Ah. Nous sommes sauvés.

Rath: Non, non, très bien. J'envisage de changer de métier, de toute façon. Vas-y, fais tout ce que tu veux.

Serra: Je veux, ouais! C'est parti mon kiki! Alors, hum...QUAAAAAAND IL MEU PREND DANS SES BRAAAAAS, IL MEU PARLEU TOUT BAAAAAS...

Wil-à Rath: J'peux changer de métier avec toi, s'teuplait?

Rath-retire le coton qu'il s'était fourré dans les oreilles: Quoi?

Serra-à fond dans son truc: JEU VOIS LA VIE EN ROOOOOOSEUUUUU...

Lucius-défonce à moitié la porte en l'ouvrant: Pfff...pfff...pardon...pfff...

Serra-s'arrête de chanter: Une fan, déjà?

Wil-prend Lucius par le bras et le conduit derrière le bureau: Pose pas de question! On t'expliquera après! Présente ta rubrique! VITE!

Lucius-à bout de souffle et étourdi: Euh...d...d'accord...mais, euh...Il faut que je vous dise...

Wil: PAS LE TEMPS!

Rath-retire le coton de ses oreilles: Quoi?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius: Bonsoir...pfff...voici maintenant...pfff...la minute de prière...pfff...

Wil: Euh...tu penses qu'il va assurer?

Rath: Ben...Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais...

Lucius-de plus en plus essoufflé: Pfff...Sainte-Elimine...pfff...nous éclaire...pfff...de sa sagesse...pfff...et de...pfff...de sa...

BOM

Wil: Wa! Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Pourquoi il est tombé par terre?

Rath: C'est ça le hic. Il est anémique, le p'tit bonhomme.

Wil: Aïïïe! Il a même pas dit un centième de la prière...Il va s'faire virer!

Rath: Nooon.

Wil: Pourquoi pas?

Rath: T'es pas au courant?

Wil: NON, désolé, je suis pas au top niveau "potins et ragots divers sur les collègues". Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir?

Rath: Bah, il est, comme qui dirait...euh...-fait un petit signe dU bras genre "théière"- tu vois, et il se trouve que son copain...ben, il est comme qui dirait haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la maison.

Wil-un peu out: C't'à dire?

Rath: C'est Monsieur Raven.

Wil: Oh. Sans déconner. Le vice-président?

Rath: Ouaip. D'ailleurs, là, on papote, on discutaille bien des plombes, et lui, il est à la limite du coma. Donc, tu vois, c'est plutôt nous qui risquons la porte...

Wil:...Comme qui dirait.

Wil-se réveille: OUPS!

Rath-se réveille aussi: DES SELS! VITE, DES SELS!

Bartre (présentateur de la rubrique de sport)-défonce totalement la porte: Désolé...bouchons...Chuis un peu en retard...

Bartre-pas du tout essoufflé: Il s'passe quoi?

Wil et Rath: ON A UN PEPIN!

Rath: Attends...Il est où, l'autre présentateur de "sport"?

Bartre: Dorcas? J'en sais rien...j'l'ai pas vu...

Wil-prend Lucius sur ses épaules: On fait comment?

Nino (en visite guidée dans les studios et s'est éloignée de son groupe)-sort la tête de l'embrasure: Dites voir, y a la porte qu'est pétée...

Rath-petit sourire: Alléluia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bartre-derrière son bureau à côté de Nino: Et voici la rubrique sport! Bonjour!

Nino-un peu dépassée: Euh...bonjour, monsieur...mais euh...j'y connais rien au sport, moi!

Bartre: Pas grave, j'assure.

Nino: Mais...euh...c'est...c'est la télé?

Rath-souffle derrière la caméra: Ca va, petite! Y a des fiches sur la table! Tu les lis, ok? Ca va aller, décontracte!

Nino: J'PASSE A LA TELE?

Bartre: Bah ouais. Ca m'a fait la même chose la première fois.

Nino-fonce vers la camréra de Rath: Chuis filmée, là? SALUT MAMAN! SALUT PAPA! LLOYD! LINUS! JAFFAR, JE T'AIME!

Wil-revient de l'infirmerie où il a conduit Lucius: Désolé, ils m'ont un peu retenu à cause des bleus de la prise de tout à l'heure...

Rath-la tête dans les mains en train de pleurer: J'en ai maaaaaarre de ce bouloooooot!

Wil-tapote machinalement l'épaule de Rath sans se poser de question: Allons, allons. Tu sais que c'est très bien payé, serveur dans un restau?

Bartre: Euh...et l'équipe de...euh...basket de...euh...Erturia a...euh...encore perdu..un m...un match...dites, quelqu'un veut me lire ce papelard? J'ai un peu de mal...

Wil: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Guy (accessoiriste sur un autre plateau)-arrive sur le plateau torse-nu sans voir que la caméra tourne: Dites! Vous auriez pas vu des...

Guy-se retire du champ de la caméra en se rendant compte qu'il vient sans doute de se prendre la honte de sa vie: VOUS AURIEZ PU ME DIRE QUE CA FILMAIT!

Rath: C'est pas grave. On n'est plus à ça près, maintenant. Tu bosses pas là, toi?

Guy: Nan, sur une série...j'ai paumé des accessoires...

Wil: C'était quoi?

Guy-compte sur ses doigts: Y avait un peigne, un élastique pour attacher les cheveux, une serviette de bain...et mon t-shirt.

Rath: Ce qui explique le coup de l'exhibitionnisme.

Guy-rougit: Voilà. Alors, vous sauriez pas où ils sont, par hasard? S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai fait tout le tour de l'étage...

Nino-redescend un peu sur Terre: Oufff...ça y est, j'ai fait passer tous mes messages!

Bartre-remercie Canas (travaille aux archives) qui passait par là de lui avoir tout lu: Bon ben...fini pour aujourd'hui. A demain pour une nouvelle rubrique sport!

Nino: Dites, pendant qu'on y est...vous auriez pas vu mon appareil photo?

Bartre: Où est mon porte-feuille?

Rath: Bon, la régie! Interlude!

Rath: Euh...s'il-vous-plaît?

Wil: Pitié?

Guy: Bon, alors? Vous les avez vus, oui ou non?

Voix dans la régie: Youhou! L'accessoiriiiiiiste!

Guy: Hein?

Voix de la régie: C'est moi qui ait tes petites affaires...si tu veux les récupérer, viens les chercheeeeer!

Guy: Mais t'es qui, espèce de malade?

Matthew: Je suis Matthew! C'est moi qui laisse des messages bizarres sur ton répondeur! Tu sais que t'es beau quand t'es en colère?

Wil-à Rath: Y a beaucoup d'homos, aujourd'hui, hein?

Rath: Ouais, pas mal.

Wil: EH, MACHIN! Euh...MATTHEW! T'AS FAIT QUOI DES REGISSEURS?

Matthew: Ils se sont barrés. Ils m'ont demandé de les remplacer.

Rath: Comment ça, "ils se sont barrés"?

Matthew: Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient changer de métier. Serveurs dans un restau, j'crois...

Rath-à Matthew: Eh, tu vois le petit bouton où y a marqué "interlude"?

Matthew: Ouais.

Rath: Si t'appuies dessus, on ligote Guy et on te l'amène.

Matthew: Ca marche. Je mets quoi comme musique?

Guy: QUOI?

Wil: Ce que tu veux.

Guy: Mais mais mais mais non!

Interlude (Light my fire, les Doors)

Rath-assome Guy: Quelqu'un a des cordes?

Wil-en riant: Faut demander à l'accessoiriste! Hahaha!

Rath: Hahaha! J'te rappelle qu'on est au bord de la crise de nerfs! Hahaha!

Wil-trouve des cordes et les tend à Rath: Hahaha! En plus la chaîne va nous coller un procès avec tout ce bazar! Hahaha!

Rath-attache Guy: Hahaha! Déjà que je suis fauché, là je vais sûrement finir par me jeter sous une voiture! Hahaha!

Wil-jette Guy sur ses épaules: Hahaha!

Rath: Hahaha!

Nino: Bon...j'fais quoi, moi?

Hawkeye (agent de sécurité)-arrive là où aurait dû se trouver la porte: Excusez-moi...

Nino: Ah! Nan! Pardon! J'm'étais juste un peu perdue et...

Hawkeye-à Rath: Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme passer par là? Un petit gringalet...

Rath: Euuuuh non...désolé...Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Hawkeye: C'est un petit pick-pocket de bas étage. Il a réussi à s'introduire dans le bâtiment...

Rath: Bravo la sécurité...

Matthew-à Wil, sans faire gaffe que le micro de la régie était encore branché: Super, merci!

Hawkeye: Ah! C'est sa voix! Où il est?

Rath-sans hésiter: A la régie.

Hawkeye: Et c'est...

Rath: L'escalier à droite. Attention à la première marche.

Matthew: Oups! Espèce de vendu! J'me tire!

Wil-redescend: Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hawkeye-se dépêche de monter: J'vais t'avoir, roulure!

Wil: C'est pas un agent de sécurité?

Rath: Si, c'est "Terminator".

Wil: Ah oui. Joli surnom. Bon, on en est où?

Rath: Bah...je crois que le journal est fini.

Wil: C'est pas trop tôt!

Eliwood (président de la chaîne)-apparaît dans l'ouverture de la défunte porte, criant: Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ZOUF?

Rath: oups...

Wil: Tu crois qu'il va nous frapper?

Rath: y a des chances.

Wil-prend une grande inspiration: Ok.

Eliwood-vient vers les deux cadreurs: Explications.

Rath: C'est pas notre faute, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu...

Wil: C'est vrai, c'est les présentateurs qui...

Eliwood: LA FERME!

Rath:...

Wil:...

Eliwood: Pourquoi il n'y a personne, au fait? Où ils sont tous partis?

Rath-compte sur ses doigts: Alors...Y a Lyndis et Hector qui se sont enfuis...Heath qui est allé au comissariat...Nils, Ninian et Karel de la "musique" qui se sont cassés à un concert...Priscilla et Erk qui ont démissioné...euh...et...ah, oui, Serra qui s'est fait ficher dehors par Wil...Florina qui est chez son psy...Lucius qui est à l'infirmerie...

Eliwood: Oui, je sais, d'ailleurs, Raven y est allé pour le veiller.

Wil: Ah bon.

Rath: Y a Bartre qui est rentré chez lui...Dorcas qui est pas venu...et...et voilà. Ah oui, et Hawkeye qui est en train de pourrir un petit voleur qui s'était infiltré dans le studio.

Eliwood: Ils sont où?

Rath: Dans la régie.

PAF

Matthew: WAAAAAAAAAAIE!

BOM

Rath: Pardon, Hawkeye est dans la régie. Le voleur est là-bas, par terre.

Wil-à Eliwood: Ecoutez, monsieur le président...on est désolés...on a fait vraiment tout ce qu'on a pu...ne nous renvoyez pas, s'il-vous-plaît...ce boulot, c'est le meilleur que je puisse espérer...s'il-vous-plaît...

Rath: C'est vrai...on a vraiment tout enduré, cette fois-ci...

Eliwood: Vous...vous renvoyer? Vous pensiez que je voulais vous renvoyer?

Wil: Ben, oui...

Eliwood: Mais vous déconnez! C'est le meilleur audimat qu'on ait eu depuis longtemps! On a eu des tas de coups de fil! Cette chaîne est célèbre, grâce à vous!

Rath: Hein?

Wil: C'est vrai?

Eliwood: Oui! J'espère que vous ferez preuve d'autant d'inventivité pour l'émission de demain...

Rath:...Quoi?

Wil: Demain? Comment ça, "demain"? Ca veut dire quoi, "demain"?

Eliwood: Eh bien, j'ai décidé d'en faire une émission quotidienne. Bien sûr, vous aurez les premiers rôles! Je vois ça d'ici...un grand duo comique, célèbre dans tout le pays! Imaginez un peu! Vous seriez...vous...où êtes-vous?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rath-dehors, fumant une clope: Pfiouuuuu...j'crois que je préfère un boulot de serveur...

Wil-marche à côté de Rath: Moi aussi...on bossera peut-être dans le même restau!

Rath: Purée, la télé, moi, plus jamais!

Wil: Pareil. Je crois que, finalement, il était pas pour moi, ce boulot...

Rath: Tiens, au fait...t'as fini le jeu que je t'avais prêté?

Wil: Quoi? Ice Emblem? Naaan, j'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur...

Rath: J'aimerais bien être un perso de jeu vidéo, moi...

Wil: Ouais, moi aussi...sans souci...on vit en butant des monstres...

Rath: Ah làlà...dommage...

Wil: Ouais...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Hector essaie toujours de sortir désespérément avec Lyndis, qui se montre de plus en plus hostile à cette initiative

Heath, sur le chemin du comissariat, s'est fait enlever par le mystérieux cambrioleur et...(hum) ce qui se passa ensuite ne peut être mentionné dans une fic tout public

Erk et Priscilla se sont reconvertis dans la restauration et s'en tirent d'ailleurs à merveille, tirant un trait sur une éventuelle carrière de régisseur professionel

Nils et Ninian ont intégré le groupe des "petits lapins chantants", qui ont d'ailleurs sorti un nouveau single, "j'ai peur des psychopathes"

Karel a été interné à l'hôpital pour déséquilibrés mentaux de la ville suite à un concert où il a essayer de briser le crâne d'une personne dont la voix couvrait légèrement celle des chanteurs

Florina a terminé sa thérapie et est allée acheter du pain sur le chemin du retour

Serra essaie toujours de percer dans le milieu hostile de la chanson en tentant de devenir une idole, mais sans grand succès pour l'instant

Lucius, après avoir été transféré à l'hôpital et, du même coup, avoir foutu une belle trouille à son petit ami Raven, a fini par se convaincre d'aller prendre des vacances bien méritées à la montagne

Bartre, après avoir défié Hawkeye au pugilat, s'est reconverti dans la couture, qui blesse tout de même moins qu'un pain en pleine face

Nino, après avoir déclaré sa flamme à Jaffar, l'a épousé et a déménagé loin, très loin

Matthew et Guy, hum...ben...disons que...enfin quoi, allez, c'est pas dur à deviner! Faites marcher votre tête, un peu!

Eliwood a finalement trouvé deux nouveaux cadreurs très prometteurs nommés Saïn et Kent, qui pourraient bien vivre autant d'aventures que leurs prédécesseurs

Ceux-là même Wil et Rath, justement, ont fini par cohabiter parce que c'était "plus pratique pour le boulot". Ouais ouais ouais. Petits coquins, va. Allez, on sait comment ça va finir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)lisez-le à l'envers, vous allez voir...

Ayé! Review, plize!


End file.
